Loneliness
by realistjoker
Summary: Inspired by a picture on Deviantart, Conner feels lonely and only Kaldur can make him feel better.


Disclaimer-Don't own Young Justice

**A/N- **This story was inspired by a pic on deviantart by **NoNN-XerO-Daemon** called** Good Morning. **Link to the pic is in my profile, so please enjoy the fic.**

* * *

**

Nightmares, I hate them. There is no reason for me to have them, but I do and it's about the destruction of his planet. Maybe I'm not an individual like the other members of the Justice League say; I'm just another part of him. The bastard version. It doesn't make sense; I have his looks, powers, but none of his memories except for the destruction of Krypton. Why do I have to be cursed with that?

But I can't tell him about it, cause he won't listen. He never does. It's kind of lonely knowing I can't go to him and express my problems, like the others can. I wish Kaldur was here; he's the only one I can go to when I have a problem, but he's doing something with the Justice League, a perk of being leader.

The bed sheets feel hot and I doubt I can go back to sleep now. Sighing I get out of bed, but where am I going to go? I don't want to train or watch TV and I hate reading. Maybe I'll just watch the stars.

Once outside, I sit at the edge of the cliff and look out into the ocean and then up to the sky, where thousands of stars glitter. One day I hope to go and be among them. There I wouldn't be Superman's clone, I'll just be myself.

"I like looking at the stars to."

Turning I see Kaldur walk up behind me. Why didn't I hear him? "Aren't you suppose to be on a mission?" I asked.

Smiling he sits next to me. "We're done and sense our group has training in a few hours; I decided to stay here for the rest of the night."

"Oh." Suddenly I feel self conscious sitting near him only in my boxers.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes."

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Of course I do, my brain screams to talk to him, to cry in his arms, but it doesn't happen. "No," I said.

He just nods and looks back up at the stars. "You see the real shiny star over to the left?" he asked.

Looking up, I noticed it; I wonder why I never did before. "Yes."

"That's the watchtower, one day we'll be up there as full members of the Justice League."

"Are the stars close to the watchtower?"

"Yes and their better to look at up there." He stifled a yawn and stood up. "I'm tried; I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

I expect him to walk away, but he doesn't. "Superboy do you want to stay with me for the rest of the night? I don't want you to be lonely."

"I don't know."

"We're friends; it's not a big deal," he said helping me off the ground. Leading me to his room, I can't help how different he is towards me. It's like he gives me some special type of attention that he never gives anyone else.

Once we're in his room, he leads me to the bed and gets behind me and starts to massage my neck. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping to get rid of some of your stress. It will make you sleep better. Atlantians have special techniques for everything." I don't say anything else; as his skilled hands push every knot and makes everything that has been building up go away. Stifling a yawn, I turn and look up into his eyes; I never noticed how beautiful they were before. Looking back at me, he smiles.

"Kaldur."

"Shh don't say anything," he said pressing a finger to my lips. It feels cool and a desire to lick it pops into my mind. "It's time to sleep." He gets from beside me and gently pushes me down. Before I know it, I slip into a peaceful sleep.

0000

For a clone, he sleeps rough, but I don't care that he forced must of the sheets off the bed. I just like having him near me. His arms around my waist, proves that he needs someone to look out for him more, maybe even love him. And if I have to be the one I will. I can't allow him to be lonely at nights anymore or let the nightmares take him over. Hm, I must speak with my King to learn how to properly court Superboy. However I do wonder how Superman will feel about it. Turning a little I run a hand through his hair; it's soft to the touch.

The action causes him to wake up. Realizing his arms are wrapped around me, he tries to get away, but I won't let him. "It's okay," I said.

He blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's okay."

He looks embarrassed but doesn't try to get away again. "I like doing this," he admitted tightening his grip.

"Me too."

"Kaldur, whenever, you know when I get lonely can I stay in your bed?"

"Sure," I said. "I would like that.

"Thanks," he replied burying his head into my chest.

"May I ask something of you?"

"Yes."

"Will you allow me to be there for you, whenever you need me as a friend or as something more?"

A look of doubt crosses his face. "What is there other than a friend?"

His innocence is adorable. "As a boyfriend," I replied.

"What does a boyfriend do?"

"I would always love you, treat you with the utmost respect and cater to your every desire. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, the jester to make you laugh, or just a rock for you to stand on."

"Will you be there when I have nightmares?"

"Yes and we'll talk about them, look at the stars to bring peace to you and if we have to, we'll go to Superman and make him listen to you about them."

He smiled. "Kaldur, I like the idea of being your boyfriend. What do we do first?"

Lifting him on to my chest, I pull his face near mine. "First we seal it with a kiss," I said.


End file.
